Dark Side of Universe: Velvet Frost
by Howlitzer
Summary: Everyone has another part of them. The hardest thing is to realize it even exists.


"Getsuga…**Tenshou!**"

"Just like that, another Hollow down."

"There were quite a few today, huh?"

"Spikes like this happen. Anyways, your weekend should be mostly secure after this, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Ichigo Kurosaki was a substitute shinigami…at least, originally. After some brutal training, he had managed to become a true shinigami by regaining and building up his spiritual powers.

Rukia Kuchiki was a shinigami from Soul Society, and a member of the Thirteen Squads that made up the military might of Soul Society. Though she had been unseated for a while and was currently in the real world helping Ichigo again…but really, she didn't mind all that much.

Despite how indifferent her partner could be sometimes.

"I ain't chasing after Hollows after this, Rukia. I need a weekend break."

"Tell that to them, not me. I don't make the Hollows, I just find them, you know?"

"Whatever…I just want some peace and quiet for once."

"Peace and quiet…if only life could be like that more often."

"Let's head back before class ends."

"Alright."

Soon after, school let out for the weekend.

"Ichigo! It's been a while, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that, Tatsuki."

"I was thinking…you mind if I drop by for a bit tomorrow?"

"Long as you're quiet about it."

"Like a mouse, Kurosaki."

"Anyone else coming I should know of?"

"Only person I'd bother to invite would be Orihime…she's out of town."

"Fine. Don't worry about snacks, it's my treat."

"Cool. Rukia will be around, yeah?"

"Probably, if she has nothing planned."

"Alright. See you then, buddy."

"Yeah."

"If I have nothing planned? What did you mean by that?" Rukia asked.

"Open invitation. You wanna hang out?"

"…I'll check my schedule."

He snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

She smiled. It was nice to see him in a good mood.

"I'll make that special popcorn you like, then."

He looked at her intensely. "I'll hold you to it, Kuchiki."

"You can do that."

"Alright. I'll get you those sweets you like, then."

"What? But those are expensive, aren't they?"

"Eh, I'll have some, too. Maybe split it ninety-ten."

"Who gets ninety?"

"Not you."

"Jerk!" she said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Ah, a bit tired…but it's been a good day today."

Rukia sat outside, watching stars in the night sky. It reminded her of the early days in Soul Society…when once in a while, she could appreciate the night sky instead of thinking about the world she lived in.

"Times were hard…but…"

She was glad she had come on this path. Having met all of the people she had met, doing all of the things she had done…so many wonderful memories.

A familiar pulsing of spirit energy came just then.

Hollow.

"I'll take care of it. Ichigo deserves a rest this time." Rukia ate her Soul Candy and her soul left her body, clad in a traditional shinigami uniform. The ever-energetic mod-soul Chappy was taking care of her body.

"I'll be back in a while, Chappy. Just watch the stars in my place, okay?"

"Of course! Come back soon, Rukia!"

"Yeah…"

She leapt across buildings towards her destination, zanpaktou at the ready. She brought it out as she stopped in front of the Hollow.

"Interesting…another Arrancar. But you seem pretty weak, though."

"You think you're hot stuff, shinigami?"

"Well, I am the kind of girl that's…hard to resist, no? I mean, it's hard pulling myself away from the mirror sometimes."

She smiled mischievously. "You want a taste of this, don't you?"

"You gotta ask?"

"Ah…then I'd tell you to come and get me while I'm hot, but…aren't I always?"

The Arrancar charged.

"You couldn't hold yourself back any longer, huh?"

Rukia had appeared behind the Arrancar, sheathing her sword.

"Ah, it's over. That wasn't satisfying at all…"

She walked off as the Arrancar split in two and faded into oblivion.

"But there's another one nearby. It's going after some smaller spirits, too."

She raced as fast as she could to the site, where a house was burning. An Arrancar stood in front of a small family. No, there were two, three even…

"Damn, I'm out numbered right now. I guess I'll go for the family!"

But just then, some of the house collapsed towards them, sending burning debris flying down.

"No…they're going to get buried in that! The fire department…where are they? I have to break through!"

Ceros from all three Arrancar ripped by her repeatedly, stopping her from reaching the family.

"Shoot…! I can't get close enough to use my zanpaktou! Get the hell out of my way!"

She couldn't just let them die. All the thoughts, the horrible things she had seen happen to people she cared about…she couldn't let those things come to pass ever again.

They were screaming for help, and the cries sent shivers down her spine. She desperately tried to get through, but she was either stopped or thrown into the dirt.

Her robes were ripped, but she didn't care. She had to save them…she couldn't let anyone suffer anymore.

_I'll save you…I'll save you…_

Her body was weakening, blow after blow. Still she got up.

_I won't let you down, I won't let anyone else die._

Panic overtook her as the screams continued to run through her. She was fighting recklessly, with no road besides one. Swinging her sword in any direction, hoping to cut through…

"Please…I have to…I have to get to them…"

But the only thing she could hear now was the cracking of burning wood, and the flames licking at anything they could find. Her eyes widened in horror as a pile of burning rubble had formed where the family once stood.

Her head started to spin as the horrors of one night came back to her, haunting her.

The man she loved and admired…her sword was running through his stomach.

He was dead…it was all her fault.

Everything…was her fault.

She was silent, her eyes blank as she walked closer towards the fire.

The Arrancar leapt at her, only to completely miss. Rukia had landed on the back of one and stuck her sword through its throat. She then took her time slicing upwards through its head as the others watched in what was partly amazement and partly terror at her actions.

The screams of their comrade could be heard through the night as Rukia slowly sliced his head in two, letting his body fall to the dirt as she hopped off.

She cocked her head to one side as the remaining two charged Ceros.

They fired well after she cut a leg off one of them, and then proceeded to chop off an arm, then the other leg, and the other arm. She seemed oblivious to the blood spattering her tattered uniform as she literally cut apart the Arrancar piece by piece.

She jammed a hand into the terrified creature's mouth and began her chant.

"Hadou Number 33: Soukatsui."

His head exploded in a blue fireball, blood splashing everywhere.

Rukia turned to the last one, pointing a single finger.

"First Restraint: Obstruction."

The Arrancar dropped as he was bound by the spell. Rukia looked at him with no visible emotion as she brought her sword down on his fingers. Next his toes. She chopped off his nose and with her hands, ripped his eyes from their sockets. She had no compassion as she tore off his ears.

Blood dripped steadily from her hands. She found a piece of jagged stone, and looked over it. She picked it up and dropped her zanpaktou to the ground. She raised the stone high and brought it down, again and again and again, blood splashing all over her as she did.

"…ki…"

She thought she heard a voice.

"Ru…a!"

What was that?

"Rukia…!"

So familiar…

She felt someone stop her stabbing movement and looked over at whom it was.

"Rukia?"

He was…he was…?

"Rukia, it's me. Ichigo. Rukia…can't you hear me?" He was there, in his street clothes.

"Ichi…Ichi…"

She felt herself returning, all of her senses back in order.

"Ichigo…"

"I thought I lost you…Rukia…"

She looked down at her blood-soaked hands, at the carnage around her. The jagged stone fell out of her hands as she started shaking.

"What have I done…what did I do?"

A flood of memories hit her just then. Watching everything like it was in third person…all of those horrible things…she had…

"I lost control…it's never happened to me before…I don't, I don't even…"

"I don't care about any of that…I'm just glad you're safe, Rukia. But…you have to realize it. If you don't acknowledge it, it will consume you."

Rukia picked up her zanpaktou, looking at herself through the reflection on the blade.

Instead of herself, she saw a girl stained with blood, her eyes cold and impassive. However, as she looked on, she eventually saw herself, blood-spattered, depressed, and fearful. The two of them were one in the same. And she could realize why Ichigo had said what he said. Urahara had talked to her about it earlier…

_Two people, but one body…and one of them is hostile towards the other, trying to take over. Ichigo has to acknowledge the existence of the other…otherwise; he will cease to exist himself._

_My situation is different in some ways, because that other half is not like that…but even so, it is all the same. I have to accept that my other half is there, because I don't want to hurt the ones I love._

"If I don't acknowledge it…it will consume me…" she whispered to herself.

"I should have come sooner, but…I'm not that good with sensing reiatsu, still."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it, Ichigo. This is something I needed to deal with, so it's…actually fine that it happened like this. Despite what has occurred…this is the best outcome."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. If I cannot stand on my own like this, then I cannot stand at all. I want you to promise me, Ichigo."

She held her hands up in front of him.

"To protect your existence…to protect the existences of those you love and care for…to destroy those who wish to ruin the peace of the world you live in. Make those the only reasons your hands become as mine are. Make those the only reasons you cover yourself in blood. And make sure, no matter what, that the other half complies with this."

"It'll be hard…but not impossible, I think."

"I want you to fight, Ichigo. Everything and anything that comes your way, I want you to fight with me. We have no choice but to win in the end."

"Well, it's a good thing I've forgotten how to give up, then."

They heard a loud groaning behind them.

"Ichigo…I'll catch up with you."

"…Fine." He walked off.

_Is this how it will be from now on? I feel as if it will be hard to accept…but…_

Rukia unsheathed her zanpaktou once more.

_If this is how it will be, then I won't run._

"Whirl, Sode no Shirayuki."

_I won't run…ever again._

Her eyes focused steadily on the area before her, flames licking at the earth.

Tonight was the first step.

"First Dance…White Moon."


End file.
